Something Series
by MegKF
Summary: What if Xander could close the dimensional rifts when Dawn bled?
1. Something Else

_Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Harry Potter is owned by a lot of people… No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

**Something Else**

Xander rushed up the rickety stairs to where he could see two of his favorite girls at the top of the tower. Dawn stood their shaking her head. She had to do this. It was her fault, her blood was flowing and the dimensional tears wouldn't stop until it stopped flowing. Buffy restrained her as she tried to take another step towards the tear.

"You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood," Dawnie said trying to get her sister to let her go. She felt Buffy calm down as she stared at the blood, Dawn's blood on her hands. Dawn's eyes widened as she realized what Buffy was thinking. "Buffy... No!"

"Dawnie, I have to."

"No!"

"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen. I love you. I will ALWAYS love you. But this is the work I have to do."

"No," Xander called out softly as he realized what they were discussing as he came panting to where they are. "That's not true Buffy. I… I didn't know how to tell you when I found out."

"What? Xander I have to do this."

"No Buffy. It doesn't have to be you. It doesn't have to be Dawn either. It can be me."

"Xander?" Buffy asked confused.

"I spoke with one of the knights. I didn't know how to tell you. Buffy, they made Dawn from both of us. We are her parents. Her blood is ours. I can do this Buffy."

"What?" Buffy gasped out, releasing Dawn.

"Please. She's our daughter, I can't let her die. And I won't let you die either. The world needs you. No matter what the first slayer said, your gift isn't death, it's life."

Buffy reached out a hand to hold onto Xander, to stop him.

"Let go. Please? Buffy, one of us has to close it, and it has to be now. I love you Buffy. I love Dawn, Anya, Willow, Tara, and even Giles. I have to do this for you all."

Buffy gently let go of his wrist, not wanting to see him go.

"The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it. Live for me, all of you," Xander reached over and kissed Dawn gently on her forehead before running off the tower into the rifts developing around them. He screamed in pain as the rifts tugged him in one direction then the other, like the wind, like very painful wind. And then it was over. His body lay at the bottom of the tower. The rifts slowly faded away like they'd never been there. Slowly the others gathered around him. Anya held up in Giles' arms as she sobbed. Willow and Tara clutched each other as Buffy and Dawn slowly descended from the tower.

*^*^*

"Harry, mate? Are you alright?" Ron gently shook Harry's shoulder.

Harry sat up suddenly panting.

"Are you going to be alright? It wasn't," Ron took a suspicious look around his room as if expecting something to jump out, "you know who, was it?"

"No… No, it… It was something else." Harry blinked rapidly as he grasped on the side table for his glasses and then stared at Ron while the room came into focus. His mind going through the incredible dream he'd just had. It was like he'd had his life pass before his eyes, only it wasn't his life he'd seen.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked concerned. He'd never seen Harry like this before.

Harry smiled, it was the first real smile Ron had seen from Harry since Cedric had died. "I'm feeling pretty good, full of ideas. I'm going to kill Voldemort. Maybe with an axe. I wonder if Dumbledore know where I can get one. Or maybe with a gun. Can't have the big bad getting away with killing an innocent after all."

Ron stared at Harry because for a moment he sounded like he was from the colonies before he grinned. Harry seemed better and had regained his confidence. "Okay mate. As long as I get to watch."

"Sure thing Ron," Harry looked outside at the beautiful day forming outside. "Want to go see if the others are up to a game of quidditch?"

**End **

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME_

_What do you think? In case you're wondering- Xander's soul went through Harry somehow when he died closing the rifts that were connecting multiple realities and dimensions Almost didn't finish this in time to make it my unofficial 6__th__ Fic-A-Day. _


	2. Something Fascinating

_Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Harry Potter is owned by a lot of people… No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

_Sequel to: Something Else_

**Something Fascinating**

Harry stared into the mirror for a moment, it was the first night back at Hogwarts and he wasn't happy. Having Um-Bitch as a teacher was going to suck he just knew it. He snorted softly as he heard an after echo of Xander echo in his head. Xander might not have thought much of himself but Harry respected him a lot. The two were very similar with the crappy childhoods and the having of two amazing friends that made the bad days not matter as much. They even shared moments with the friends that were uncomfortable because of tensions, neither of which were really their faults. In the end Xander was willing to risk everything to protect the ones he loved.

He turned to look at his summer project. Hermione had been very impressed when he'd asked for some help studying potions. He hadn't told anyone why he'd wanted to know more about potions, he hadn't been sure how to. Everyone at the house just thought he was doing it because he wanted to be an auror and they needed to take potions NEWTS. He frowned staring at the parchment that he'd spent so much time making, he'd only finished it the day before.

In a way it'd made him happy to know that Xander wasn't on his family tree but what was there disturbed him slightly. He'd been worried later after he'd had time to sleep after Xander had apparently passed through him into the afterlife and had thought maybe his family tree would show if he'd somehow become Xander. He placed the parchment into his bag so he'd remember to bring it with him, he needed to show it to Dumbledore whenever he got a chance.

Harry smiled as his roommates all came up to their beds, he spoke for a couple of minutes with them before they all settled into bed. He wasn't looking forward to classes tomorrow. He lay awake for awhile until the rhythmic snores from Ron finally calmed him enough to fall asleep.

***

The next day he shuffled slowly into class staring at Um-Bitch as he took his seat with his friends. He listened and watched as Hermione tried to get them their practical defense back. As the so called professor denied the return of the dark thingy. Harry couldn't fight it back as the troll carried on and he let out a snort.

"Is something funny, Mr Potter?" Um-Bitch said with a glare. It didn't intimidate Harry at all, it was kind of silly the way she seemed like a blend of the mayor and Snyder from his Xander-memories as he decided to call them.

"How can you be so sure that Voldemort isn't back?" Harry asked.

"We at the ministry know he's gone for good Mr. Potter, he's been gone since you were a baby. It is very wrong of you to worry your classmates like this."

"And the ministry is never wrong?" Harry asked softly. Hermione tried to shush him as she noticed the dangerous look on their teacher's face. Hook.

"Detention Mr. Potter, and 15 points from Gryffindor."

"Right. What was I thinking? It's not the ministry has ever done anything like send a man to prison without a trial because they all just knew he was guilty." Harry spoke passionately staring at Um-Bitch.

"Sirius Black is guilty, there were several witnesses to the murder of Peter Pettigrew."

"So you admit to knowing he didn't get a trial? After all, the first name that came to your mouth after hearing someone went to prison without a trial was Sirius Black," Harry's words caused his classmates to sit up and stare at the teacher, even Malfoy had stopped sniggering. "You're very interested in rules aren't you? Did you know that that is considered a crime? It's illegal for someone in the ministry to deny someone the right to a trial." Line.

Ron was staring at Harry in open-mouthed shock. Hermione leaned over to Ron, "Harry asked me to look up anything I could to help get Sirius free. We couldn't do anything since we couldn't prove he didn't get a trial or that Peter Pettigrew is alive."

"I wasn't involved in his case when he was originally sentenced. If I had any reason to believe him innocent I'd request an investigation and a re-trial. Another 15 points Mr. Potter, and a weeks' detention."

"So if you had ANY sort of proof that Peter Pettigrew was alive you'd have to request a re-trial?"

"Of course. Ministry law is very clear on this issue."

Harry smirked. And sinker. He stood up and reached into his bag. "Then look at this."

"What is it?"

"My family tree. Interesting isn't it? I appear to have had a son named Tom 'Voldemort' Riddle back in the 1940s with two other men, a muggle named Tom Riddle and another man, a wizard, named Peter Pettigrew. According to this both Voldemort and Pettigrew are still alive. Aren't living family trees fascinating? Letting you know when those who share your blood are living."

**End **

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME_

_Wasn't planning to write more but you guys inspired me from the reviews from Something Else! Unofficial Fic-A-Day entry number 10._

_Voldemort remade himself with the bones of the father, Tom Riddle, flesh of the servant, Peter Pettigrew, and blood of the enemy, Harry Potter. He basically replaced his mother with Harry and Peter. _


	3. Something Grave Part 1

_Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Harry Potter is owned by a lot of people… No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

_Sequel to: Something Else & Something Fascinating_

**Something Grave – Part 1**

Harry was pretty happy. After experiencing the memories of Xander Harris, this being caused by his soul passing through the dimensional rifts which were formed by the blood of his daughter, Dawn, also known as the Key, on his way to heaven, Harry had come to some realizations in life. For example he now knew that the help offered by beautiful women, in this case Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, was beyond useful. Hermione was too by the book to do more than find the laws Harry needed twisting, but Luna, Luna was something else with her ability to find loopholes. Luna even thought it was fun how some weird animal influenced people. Harry didn't ask for details. He did however ask the newly freed Sirus Black where they were going to spend the summer.

That isn't to say he was completely happy though. Harry hadn't been able to do more than get Um-bitch dismissed from Hogwarts, she was still toadying up to Fudge, though that wasn't doing her well since Fudge wasn't wanting to be affiliated with her since she had unintentionally incriminated herself in wrongful imprisonment and forced the ministry into a position where they had to acknowledge that Voldemort might possibly be back.

Harry was also learning a great deal of interesting things in DADA. Until a new teacher could be hired it was being taught in shifts by the other teachers, they were using a time turner for when it overlapped with their own classes. Each teacher had a different technique, and they were competent. Even Snape was an acceptable teacher, when he wasn't trying to reveal to everyone that their normal teacher was a werewolf, though he still thought they were all dunderheads. The way Professor Sprout was showing them to defend themselves was really unique. She had seeds from a short lived plant that would grow almost immediately from hitting the ground, it would then attack the feet of nearby attackers and essentially force them to stay in one place, so although they could still use their wands the attacked would have time to escape. This wasn't anything he'd ever heard of, though he suspected that the Weasley Twins had at some point heard of these seeds since it reminded Harry of several of their pranks.

Harry was quickly adding ideas to his 'Ways to Kill Voldemort' list. Using Sprout's seeds and then injecting Voldemort with some sort of flesh eating bacteria sounded like a neat way to kill him. Portkeying him above a dozen working chainsaws was another gory idea, however Harry wasn't sure how to remove the safety features from a portkey to allow him to do that. He was still partial to cutting off the Dark Lord's head with a battle axe. He'd asked around, the goblins could get him a really good one, guaranteed not to rust and to always have a sharp edge, for a very nice price. They had a lot of respect for someone who could plan things out in such detail, although Harry didn't know how the goblins knew this since he hadn't shown the list to anyone.

Even Harry knew that life was going pretty well for him. Sirius was free, the only teacher on staff that disliked him was Snape, which he could handle, and he was flying without any spectators or bludgers. Things weren't perfect, things rarely were if you were dealing with the government in any way, but his overall life was definitely going up. Literally at the moment, Harry slowly kicked off the ground and rose in ever higher circling patterns. Harry had been so busy that he hadn't had time to fly outside of quidditch practice. They hadn't even had a game to play yet. Harry spared a moment to think of starting some other games, most schools played more than one sport after all, it might also be fun if he could arrange games between other schools of magic. 'Nothing can ruin this moment,' Harry thought to himself.

Harry gasped in some air as he felt an odd sensation take over him before he could start into his dive. Harry lost his concentration as his vision got dizzy, unintentionally dropping several feet on his broom, thankfully he was many more than several feet in the air. As Harry's vision cleared he looked around at the familiar sites. The familiar graveyard, the familiar specks directly below him, and the unfamiliar demonic biker bang coming right at them. He was in Sunnydale.

**End – Part 1**

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME_

_YAY! People wanted more, so here's more! This idea has been in my head since before I wrote Something Fascinating, so I hope you like it. HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	4. Something Grave Part 2

_Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Harry Potter is owned by a lot of people… No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

_Sequel to: Something Else & Something Fascinating_

**Something Grave – Part 2**

Willow bounced with nervous excitement as she waited for Buffy to finish training with Giles. It was sometimes hard for Willow to corner Buffy to talk where Giles wouldn't overhear. What had happened with Glory had reinvigorated all of them. The demonic underbelly was more terrified of Buffy than ever since she had gone on the war path.

Tara reached a calming hand over to Willow's shoulder. Willow jumped slightly at the unexpected touch before looking at Tara with a grin. They'd been working with Anya on a spell to bring Xander back from hell. Tonight was perfect, they just needed Buffy to act as the fourth. Willow had sneakily arranged for the Buffy-bot to take Buffy's patrol.

Normally the robot version of Buffy worked the night shift at the Doublemeat Palace. This suited them all just fine. Though some weird demon had been greatly surprised when it had tried to eat the bot and had choked to death. Willow had not enjoyed cleaning off the demon junk. On the other hand the Buffy-bot was being credited with a boost in employee morale since the turnover rate had gone down so much since her hiring. She'd already received two raises and was in the running for assistant manager. Buffy was all for it. She and Dawn appreciated the money she was making for them.

Anya quickly finished closing the shop for the night as she heard the familiar sounds of Giles and Buffy putting away the practice weapons. It was only moments after Buffy came up front that she was pulled away with the others, some mumbled words about girl talk before patrol effectively prevented Giles from asking what was going on. Giles began the final lock down on the shop as the girls were already out of sight.

Buffy smiled at them as she quickly realized where they were heading. "You figured it out?" she asked excitedly. She hadn't been involved much with the prepping for what she realized would happen tonight. Buffy had chosen to take her emotions out on the demonic population as any good slayer would. Though she had come to some realizations while patrolling with Spike. Not all demons were evil, although most of the ones on a hell mouth were. Which meant nothing really since she couldn't leave Sunnydale undefended, but was good to know.

Willow nodded and started babbling at Buffy about moon cycles and planetary alignments. Buffy pretended to understand, she got the basic reasoning that it had to be tonight or they'd have to research another ritual to bring Xander back. They quickly arrived at the grave of one 'Xander Harris, Beloved Friend, A True Hero.' Willow explained what each girl had to do, sitting in a circle around the grave, each one faced a different direction, North, South, East and West. They each had a small line to say before Willow would beseech Hades, the god of the underworld, to return the soul of one who was not meant to have been taken yet.

As the ceremony finished, Willow felt the power leave her and spiral around inside the circle they had formed. Buffy rushed to her feet as she caught sight of a bunch of demonic bikers heading there way. She was able to hear snipets of their conversation about how the slayer was busy on the other side of town. They meant the Buffy-bot of course. Buffy had no choice but to leave the circle. She ran towards the demons, grabbing her patrolling sword from where it was left not far from the grave and ran towards the demons. Tara and Willow each grabbed the other's hands and Willow's voice rose to cast magic at the demons. Anya was left staring at the grave, Xander hadn't returned, she knew magic well enough to know that the ceremony had ended and he hadn't returned. Anya frowned grimly turning her attention to the demons nearby, someone had to suffer. None of them noticed as a young man appeared in the air several feet above them floating on a broom.

**End – Part 2**

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME_


	5. Something Grave Part 3

_Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Harry Potter is owned by a lot of people… No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

_Sequel to: Something Else & Something Fascinating_

**Something Grave – Part 3**

Harry flew down to a proper aiming range and let fly with the curses as soon as he pulled his wand out of his new wand holster. A couple of 'reducto's later and he was surrounded by several upset women. Between the 5 of them they'd made short work of the bikers.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded taking a stance in front of Tara and Willow. Which was not that successful since she was smaller than either of them. "What are you?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he replied simply, drinking in the sight of several of the people who had been most important to Xander. They might not have been his memories and emotions but they were a part of him now. He smiled as he turned to see Anya cautiously approaching.

"You're what? A junior watcher? I already told the council to stay away unless we call for backup." Buffy glared.

"You needed help. I'm not a watcher, I'm a wizard. Besides, didn't you summon me? I was at school until a few minutes ago then I was here, above you." Harry jumped off his broom as he came to a landing before them.

"You? Why would we summon you? We were summoning Xander," Anya said crossing her arms over her chest before letting out a small huff of annoyance.

"Xander?" Harry frowned as he thought things out. Now if it had been Harry before Xander, or even just Xander neither of them would have come to the right conclusion very fast. But Harry after Xander… Now THAT is someone who is really good at figuring things out. "Ah. Xander… His soul went thru me and maybe a couple of other dimensions before getting to heaven. So it would have summoned me before him. … Probably." He would always be the second person to admit he wasn't perfect, Snape would be first.

"Oh…" Buffy murmured exchanging looks with the others.

Tara inched around Buffy, letting go of Willow's hand. She looked closely at Harry while he calmly looked back at her. "Hm… Their auras are almost identical, I believe him."

"He's in heaven?" Willow whispered hoarsely. "But. But…"

"Hell cannot contain a pure human soul. As long as his body remained here then it would have been safe to say he went to his afterlife. It did remain didn't it?" Harry gestured toward the gravestone.

"Yeah. It did."

"It is so incredible seeing you all."

Buffy frowned as she slowly put her weapons away. "You know who we are?"

"Yeah. I told you, his soul went thru me. You know how some people say your life will flash before your eyes before you think you're going to die? Well I got his flashes."

"Oh."

Harry smiled, "It's so awesome to see you all. I so want to see Dawn and Giles too before you send me back."

Willow flinched back and look at Tara who was also looking at her. Willow shook her head softly. Harry slumped his shoulders as he noticed the silent exchange.

"You DO know how to send me back, right? … Right?"

"Um…"

**End - Part 3**

**End - Something Grave**

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME_

_I hope you all enjoyed the third installment to my Something series. I hope to write the next part of the series soon, after I finish some of my other stories._


End file.
